Harumatsu Plus
by Madam.Satan
Summary: One-shots dedicados a nuestra segunda pareja preferida de Citrus. Los capítulos pueden o no tener relación con el canon de la serie, también contendrá AU's.


**Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de la serie de one-shots Harumatsu.**

**Esta antología no será relacionada a mi otro fanfic Harumatsu que también escribo, algunos serán AU o ligados al canon del manga. Espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

**Hanahaki.**

**Hanahaki: ****La enfermedad de Hanahaki es una enfermedad nacida de un amor no correspondido , donde la garganta del paciente se llena de flores, luego procede a arrojarlas y tose los pétalos (a veces incluso las flores). Una de las únicas formas de "desaparecer" la enfermedad es si, dicha persona devuelve el sentimiento (no se puede resolver con amistad, tiene que ser sentimientos genuinos de amor). La infección también se puede eliminar mediante cirugía, aunque los sentimientos desaparecen junto con los pétalos. Si eligen opciones inferiores o la sensación no se resuelve a tiempo, los pulmones del paciente se llenarán de flores y eventualmente se ahogará.**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, Matsuri no sabía si había sido su imaginación o una extraña coincidencia de la situación.

Después del exitoso rescate de Mei, la vida de las chicas se volvió extremadamente normal, asistían a clases, iban a la cafetería en las tardes y en ocasiones solían hacer pijamadas, ya fuera en la casa de Harumin o con las Aihara.

Esa temporada, parecía muy buena para todos. Matsuri por su puesto lo disfrutaba más, veía a su querida Yuzu más radiante cada día que pasaba, al igual que Mei y eso la ponía de muy buen humor.

Además solía salir (perseguir) con Harumi de vez en cuando y tener discusiones con ella cada vez que podía, las cuales le parecían muy divertidas ya que le encantaba hacer explotar a su amada senpai y ver sus diferentes reacciones cuando lo lograba .

No era un secreto que Matsuri estaba interesada en ella, pero lo disfrazada perfectamente a base de bromas o extrañas insinuaciones.

Aunque ella no sólo lo veía como un juego, no estaba muy interesada en hacer una declaración formal ni nada, no por ahora. Sólo quería disfrutar estos bellos momentos de Instituto, ya después resolvería sus sentimientos cuando llegara a una edad más madura.

Pero todo cambió a finales de primavera.

* * *

"Así que...tengo o tenemos un anuncio que hacer"

Estaban en otra de sus pijamadas de fin de semana cuando la mayor de las Aihara tomó la palabra en la reunión.

"Eh ¿Qué es Yuzucchi?" Le preguntó Harumi a su mejor amiga, quién a pesar de toda la confianza que se le veía al principio, de repente comenzó a ser un mar de nervios.

La rubia buscó la mano de su novia quién se encontraba sentada a su lado, la mirada de Mei también se veía un poco avergonzada.

"¿Podría ser que estás embarazada, Yuzu-neechan?"

Preguntó Matsuri intentando molestar a la rubia.

"¿Qué? No, eso no es…"

"¡No puede ser!" Gritó emocionada Nene "¡El poder del amor que le tiene la presidenta a mi querida Yuzu-senpai ha logrado que puedan concebir un hijo! ¡Oh, por Dios!"

La chica en cuestión se encontraba extasiada.

"Hey, no creo que ni siquiera eso pueda ser posible" dijo Harumi intentando calmar a la chica.

"Tú no lo sabes Taniguchi-senpai, Yuzu-neechan y Mei-san pudieron estar intentándolo miles de veces hasta que lo lograron, por eso se veían tan agotadas." Decía la pelirrosa con burla.

"Oye ¿Incluso sabes como se crean los bebes?"

"Por supuesto, cuando mamá Yuzu y mamá Mei se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho…"

"Ugh, ya cállate Matsuri"

"No, no, yo quiero escuchar esto" Nene aún más emocionaba intentaba incitar a Matsuri.

"Bien decía, mamá Yuzu y mamá Mei…"

En cambio Yuzu no podía defenderse de las extrañas cosas que estaba escuchando sobre su vida privada, pero al ver la expresión de incomodidad y molestia de su novia decidió actuar.

"¡Ok, basta! No estoy embarazada ¿podrían calmarse un poco? Es algo importante"

Por extraño que parezca Yuzu pudo controlar esta vez las tonterías de Matsuri rápidamente, por lo que decidió continuar.

"Bueno, el anuncio es que…Mei y yo…hemos decidido casarnos después de la graduación."

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin duda a todas las ahí presentes les había sorprendido tan temeraria decisión.

La primera en hablar por supuesto fue la pelirrosa.

"¿ No crees que es muy pronto, Yuzu-neechan?"

"Tal vez lo sea, pero supongo que si amas tanto a alguien ya no puedes esperar a pasar toda la vida con esa persona, además, de todos modos había una boda planeada para esas fechas, supongo que podemos aprovechar eso."

Y así era, originalmente Mei planeaba casarse con el gerente después de la graduación.

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso, Mei-san?"

"En un principio Yuzu y yo habíamos hablado sobre que era una decisión apresurada, incluso pensar en la boda. Pero a decir verdad es algo que no haría diferencia porque ya vivimos juntas y compartimos el mismo apellido, solamente serían meras formalidades"

Mei a pesar de que se veía estoica y sin emociones generalmente, ahora se le notaba un tanto emocionada aunque seguía con esa voz neutral que tanto la caracterizaba.

"¿Entonces ya le propusiste matrimonio?"

Ahora era turno de la rubia el responder.

"Sí, lo hice justo el día que fuimos a buscarla"

"¿Y aceptó así como así? Vaya Yuzu-neechan, te mueves rápido, no puedo decir que no estoy orgullosa de ti."

"¿Y podemos ayudarte a planear la boda?" Preguntó Nene aún más emocionada de lo que ya estaba.

"Claro, por eso mismo les estoy avisando desde ahora, necesitamos tener todo muy bien organizado. Quiero que la boda sea perfecta."

"¿Y Mei-san no tiene problemas con que nosotras te ayudemos a organizar la boda, Yuzu-neechan?"

"Yuzu está más capacitada en estas cuestiones que yo, y si a ella le hace feliz que ustedes intervengan, está bien para mí"

"Aún así Mei, tienes que dar tu opinión también, si algo no te parece o se te ocurre otra idea, puedes decírmelo y haré todo lo posible por añadirlo."

"Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta"

Yuzu notó que su mejor amiga no había pronunciado palabra alguna después de la noticia, tan sólo estaba perdida mirando a la nada.

"Hey Harumin, tú no has dicho nada, pensé en que estarías emocionada por poder organizar una fiesta como esta"

Harumi miró a Yuzu con una expresión ilegible.

"Yo sólo..." Harumi dudó en su respuesta "Ya estaba formando algunas ideas para decorar, ustedes son realmente lentas"

"Vaya, lo que esperaba de Harumin, siempre con un paso adelante de nosotros."

Sólo la más pequeña de las 5 pudo notar que había algo raro que le ocurría a la castaña aunque ella intentara esconderlo.

Nada pasaba por alto bajo el ojo de Matsuri.

* * *

Ella espero a que estuvieran a solas más tarde para poder hablar con su senpai y preguntarle qué pasaba. Aprovechó que Mei, Yuzu y Nene habían salido de la habitación a traer mas mantas del armario de la madre de Yuzu.

"¿Pasa algo Taniguchi-senpai?"

"¿Como qué?"

La voz de Harumi se escuchaba algo lejana y carente de emociones, ni siquiera volteó a ver a la pelirrosa en respuesta, sólo se dedicó a terminar de acomodar su futón para dormir.

"Mmmm no sé, te noto un poco apagada y distraída. Ni siquiera has dicho nada porque prácticamente mi futón está pegado al tuyo, normalmente ya me hubieras mando a dormir hasta la otra esquina."

"Estoy bien Matsuri, sólo me siento algo cansada…hemos estado jugando toda la noche, ahora sólo quiero dormir me está a comenzando a doler un poco la cabeza."

Harumi tosió.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Qué otra cosa sería?"

"Llevas un rato tosiendo, podrías estar enferma"

"Mi garganta está un poco seca, no es nada"

"Podría traerte algo de agua"

"Matsuri, ya te dije que estoy bien"

Matsuri se encogió de hombros, tal vez estaba leyendo de más la situación y era verdad que Harumi sólo se sentía agotada, aunque no le gustó el tono con el que le respondió esto último prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

"Creo que me dormiré más temprano, buenas noches."

" Descansa."

Matsuri se quedó intrigada, normalmente ella tenía razón al detectar cuando algo malo estaba sucediendo, por si acaso Matsuri no movió su futón, sólo para echarle un ojo, se dedicó a observar a su senpai por si algo más ocurría.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Matsuri sintió que algo caía por su mejilla. Aunque fue un roce delicado, fue suficiente para despertarla.

Matsuri se levantó buscando cualquier cosa que haya caído sobre ella, pero lo que encontró la dejó algo confundida.

Un pétalo amarillo, ahora yacía en sus dedos.

"¿Un pétalo de girasol?¿Pero de dónde salió?

Matsuri miró a todos lados pero no encontró respuesta, salvo algunos otros que se encontraban a lado de su futón y hacían un camino hacía la salida de la habitación.

"¿Pero qué...? Oye Taniguchi-senpai…"

Pero cuando giró al futón de su amiga se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Asustada la pelirrosa se levantó de golpe decidida a despertar a las demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Harumi de nuevo entró a la habitación.

"¿Qué haces despierta Matsuri" preguntó.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¿ A dónde fuiste?"

"Al baño, obviamente, ¿a caso está mal?"

"No, pero…ok espera…creo que exageré, es sólo que encontré estos pétalos a lado de mí y todo me pareció muy extraño."

"Esos pétalos debieron volar desde la ventana, no seas paranoica y mejor vuelve a dormir."

"Sí lo sé, pero pensé que algo malo había pasado"

"¿ Qué rayos podría pasar?" Harumi indiferente a la situación se giró hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda a Matsuri y terminando la conversación.

Matsuri aún seguía confundida pero decidió ignorar lo que había pasado, aunque no recordaba muy bien si cerca había girasoles plantados, prefirió ya no darle importancia.

* * *

Extrañamente la semana siguiente Harumi había faltado los primeros tres días, obviamente Matsuri lo había notado porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas después de clase.

Cuando Harumi volvió a aparecer llevaba puesta consigo una bufanda.

"¿Ves te dije que estabas enferma pero no me hiciste caso?" Matsuri abordó a Harumi justo en la entrada de la escuela.

Harumi siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

"Hey, te estoy hablando. No creas que no me di cuenta que estuviste ignorando mis mensajes todo este tiempo, eso me gano por preocuparme por ti"

"No tengo ganas de hablar ahora Matsuri, además voy tarde a clases"

A Matsuri le parecía todo esto muy sospechoso ¿Por qué razón su senpai se encontraba de tan mal humor últimamente? Tal vez el estar enferma no le había caído nada bien, aunque para estar más segura, la pelirrosa decidió vigilarla un poco más que de costumbre.

A la hora del almuerzo todas se reunieron para hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda. Yuzu no había querido empezar antes sin que su mejor amiga estuviera presente.

Nene saltaba de un lado a otro con algunas revistas de decoraciones para boda, mientras que Yuzu decidía sobre los colores y la temática que abordaría.

Matsuri también se dedicó a hojear algunas revistas mientras supervisaba el comportamiento de Harumin, quien se encontraba a lado de Yuzu decidiendo los colores.

La menor se dio cuenta que a pesar de que la castaña parecía poner toda su atención, la verdad es que se encontraba muy ausente todo el tiempo y sólo se limitaba a asentir cuando Yuzu le preguntaba su opinión sobre algo.

Esta actitud pasó completamente desapercibida por la rubia, que ahora vivía en su mundo de fantasía añorando su boda de ensueño.

Al poco tiempo llegó Mei con Momokino después de una reunión del consejo estudiantil.

"Qué bueno que llegaste Mei, estaba decidiendo sobre la temática de nuestra boda. Sabes, en algunas partes del mundo la gente suele hacer este tipo de cosas; podríamos hacerla de disfraces, tomar de referencia un manga, tal vez de osos, a ti te encantan los osos, o podemos poner a Yuzubocchi y …"

"No, no habrá temática alguna, prefiero que la recepción se haga de manera clásica"

"Ok anotado, será una magnífica boda clásica "

"Mei-Mei ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea dejar que Aihara Yuzu se encargue de este tipo de cosas, yo no creo que sea capaz de…"

"La capacidad de Yuzu no está en discusión aquí, confió plenamente en que ella y sus amigas harán un excelente trabajo"

Yuzu se levantó emocionada al oír esto y corrió a abrazar a su prometida.

"Prometo que no te voy a decepcionar Mei, te aseguro que este será el mejor día de nuestras vidas y todo saldrá perfecto, te encantará todo lo que he estado planeando"

Yuzu sin inhibiciones besó a su prometida delante de sus amigas, le encantaba la idea de ya no tener que esconderse y poder expresar el amor que siente hacia Mei libremente.

Mei después de unos segundos se separó abruptamente de la rubia.

"No está permitido este tipo de comportamientos en la escuela Yuzu, lo sabes muy bien"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan emocionada por nuestra boda, no veo la hora de estar contigo en el altar y comprometernos para siempre"

El bello momento entre esas dos, fue interrumpido por Harumi que comenzaba toser sin control.

"¿Harumin, estás bien?" Yuzu le preguntó a su amiga quién se había tapado la boca con su bufanda.

"No te preocupes Yuzucchi, creo que aún no me siento muy bien, iré a buscar mi medicamento al salón de clases".

Harumi huyó del lugar a toda prisa dejando a sus compañeras muy consternadas.

"Vaya, es algo extraño ver a Harumin de esa manera"

Aquel comentario llamó la atención de la pelirrosa.

"¿A qué te refieres Yuzu-nechan?"

"Bueno, Harumin no suele enfermarse en absoluto y cuando lo hace no es tan grave como ahora parece, estoy algo preocupada"

"Debería sugerirle que puede regresar a casa si no se siente bien" agregó Mei.

"Sí, hablaremos con ella cuando regresemos a clases"

Después de que se pasara la hora del almuerzo todas regresaron a clase, salvo Matsuri que aún se encontraba pensando en Harumi y su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando estaba de camino a su respectivo salón se encontró un camino de pequeños pétalos de girasol, iguales a los que había encontrado aquella vez en la pijamada y de nuevo no veía ningún girasol plantado cerca del que podría provenir.

Matsuri siguió el camino que casualmente terminaba en el baño de chicas, donde había muchos pétalos esparcidos por el piso. Nada de esto tenía sentido, pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por algo así, ahora Harumi ocupaba toda su atención.

* * *

Al terminar las clases Matsuri esperaba irse a casa con Harumi como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero Yuzu y Mei le dijeron que Harumi siguió su consejo y se había ido pronto a casa.

Así que la pelirrosa decidió que iría a visitar a las chica a su casa, si optó por regresar es que su enfermedad era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibida por Mitsuko.

"Hey, Taniguchi-san. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Mizusawa, diría que me sorprende verte por aquí, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado a tus esporádicas visitas ¿Vienes a ver a Harumi?"

"Sí, ella se fue temprano de las clases hoy y me preguntaba si se siente bien"

El rostro de Mitsuko de repente tenía una expresión triste.

"Al parecer no, tal vez debió tomarse más días para descansar, supongo que en una semana más estará mejor"

"Ya veo ¿Puedo pasar a verla?"

"Aunque me complace ver que te preocupas por mi hermana, temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ella se encuentra muy cansada por el momento".

"Pero…"

"Por favor, ve a casa Mizusawa, Harumi te mandará un mensaje cuando se sienta lista para vistas"

"Seguro, como ella suele hacer eso…" dijo sarcástica. Ella sabía que sería extraño si en serio Harumi se comunicara con ella.

"Me encargaré de que lo haga"

Resignada la pelirrosa se dirigió a su casa, de todos modos no hubiera logrado entrar a la casa si la hermana de Harumi se encontraba ahí, ahora sólo le tocaba esperar a que su senpai se comunicara con ella.

No obtuvo ninguna seña hasta casi una semana después, Harumi había faltado a la escuela nuevamente y no tenía muchas noticias de ella, salvo lo poco que le contaba Yuzu sobre los poco mensajes que intercambiaba con ella, incluso a Yuzu la había evitado.

"Ya me siento mejor, estaré de vuelta en unos días" fue el único mensaje que había recibido y no estaba de más decir que estaba muy decepcionada con eso.

* * *

Increíblemente ella volvió a ver a Harumin unos días después.

Yuzu había invitado a todas sus amigas a comprar su vestido de novia, la rubia le había insistido tanto a su mejor amiga que al final ella terminó por aceptar.

Harumi se encontraba inusualmente de muy buen humor a pesar de que aún llevaba su bufanda puesta, parecía la misma chica de siempre, jugueteando por toda la tienda y ayudándole a Yuzu a probarse más vestidos, e incluso ella decidió buscar el propio para la fiesta.

Aunque Matsuri aún no había podido hablar con ella, suspiró de alivio al ver a sus Taniguchi-senpai siendo la misma de siempre.

Estuvieron toda la tarde buscando el vestido perfecto para Yuzu, se había probado ya cientos de ellos y aún no parecía realmente convencida.

La rubia salió del probador luciendo su más reciente elección, dejando a todas las presentes e incluso a la empleada del lugar con la boca abierta.

Yuzu lucía hermosa en él.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto y hacía que resaltara toda su belleza, además de lo feliz y radiante que estaba, la hacían lucir como una verdadera princesa.

Por desgracia Harumi no pudo soportar más la opresión en el pecho que le provocó ver de esa manera a su mejor amiga y su amor no correspondido.

Harumi salió a toda velocidad al baño, antes que la sangre que emanaba de su boca se hiciera evidente.

Matsuri fue tras ella.

"Espera Taniguchi-senpai"

"Matsuri, te dije que no me molestaras, deja de seguirme a todos lados"

"Estoy preocupada por ti, dime qué está…senpai, estás sangrado"

"Vete Matsuri, déjame sola"

"Claro que no lo haré, ¿que es lo que te pasó?"

Harumi volvió a toser sangre, junto con pequeños pétalos de flor de girasol.

"Esos son pétalos, espera, acaso tú…"

"Sí, parece que tengo la enfermedad de Hanahaki"

"No me digas que aún estas enamorada de Yuzu-neechan y estás así porque está apunto de casarse con Mei-san. Claro, todo esto comenzó desde que anunciaron su boda"

"Matsuri, esto no es de tu incumbencia"

"Sabes que esto no acabará hasta que seas correspondida o…"

"Se remuevan las flores quirúrgicamente o podría matarme, lo sé. Mira no tiene importancia en este momento Matsuri, déjalo ser. Aún no he decidido qué haré con esta situación; creo que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará"

"Pero Taniguchi-senpai, tú podrías morir; no puedes morir por algo tan estúpido como esto, aún hay muchas chicas en el mundo, podrías conocer a alguien más y enamorarte de nuevo…"

"Es demasiado tarde, he investigado por todos lados ¿sabes qué pasará cuando remuevan los pétalos de mi pecho?"

"Dejarás de amar esa persona y de sentir amor por cualquier otra".

"Así es y, bueno, aún no sé si me gustaría vivir de esa manera"

"¿No quieres dejar de amar a Yuzu-neechan?"

"No se trata de eso, pero tu sabes, la amo también como mi mejor amiga; no quiero que ese sentimiento desaparezca, su amistad es muy importante para mí"

"Te voy a ayudar"

"¿Qué?"

"Buscaré otra solución, no dejaré que mueras, ni que te olvides de Yuzu-neechan. Voy a hacer lo que pueda por volverte a la normalidad"

"Matsuri"

"Confía en mí"

* * *

Unos días más tarde, la enfermedad de Harumi había empeorado, las flores continuaban acumulándose en sus pulmones y causando daño en su sistema respiratorio; no sabían qué era peor, toda la sangre que escupía gracias a los pétalos alojados en su pecho o las veces en las que estuvo apunto de ahogarse por su dificulta para respirar.

Mitsuko resignada manifestó ante el consejo estudiantil que su hermana se ausentaría por tiempo indefinido. Nadie sabía con exactitud cuanto tardaría en recuperarse.

Harumi se negó rotundamente a que los médicos le sacaran los pétalos de su interior por medio de cirugía y después de muchas peleas y llantos, Mitsuko terminó por obedecer la voluntad de su querida hermana.

Matsuri comenzó a ir a la casa de Harumi, todos los días después de la escuela, Yuzu intentaba algunas veces acompañarla, ya que también se preocupaba mucho por la salud de su mejor amiga, pero Matsuri le explicó que no era conveniente para Harumin tener muchas visitas.

Mitsuko estaba de acuerdo con la presencia de la pelirrosa en su casa. Ella conocía muy bien a su hermana y supo de inmediato la situación por la que estaba pasando, y aunque sabía que era casi imposible hacer algo al respecto que no interfiera con los deseos de Harumi, la actitud de Matsuri por encontrar una cura para ella la tranquilizaba mucho.

Ella intentaba a como diera lugar buscar antídotos que mejoraran la condición de su querida senpai, cada uno fracasando olímpicamente. Pero aún así la pelirrosa no perdía la esperanza.

"No tienes porqué seguir viniendo Matsuri, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo" la voz de Harumi cada vez se escuchaba más débil, los pétalos prácticamente estaban triturando su garganta y sus cuerdas bucales.

"Deja de ser tan necia, ya te dije que estoy aquí porque quiero, y no deberías estar forzando tu voz, el doctor dijo que no es conveniente que hables ahora. Además te tengo una buena noticia"

"Matsuri..."

"Cállate y escucha. Mi padre consiguió un contacto en la India que dice tener el antídoto perfecto para curar la enfermedad de Hanahaki"

"…"

"Sí, se que dirás que en las ultimas semanas hemos probado con muchos de ellos. Pero tengo toda mi fe puesta en este y además por lo que cuesta seguramente ha de funcionar.

"…" Harumi la miró preocupada.

"El dinero no es problema Taniguchi-senpai, tranquila. Ahora sólo hay que esperar que mi padre cierre el trato y que nos mande el antídoto hasta acá"

"Matsuri…gracias"

"No hay de qué" la pelirrosa le regaló una sonrisa cálida antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba la chica postrada.

Al ver a Harumi en ese estado, Matsuri no pudo evitar que los sentimientos que tenía albergados por su senpai se hicieran más fuertes. Esta chica tan inteligente, hermosa y noble que tenía en frente hace unos momentos, estaba sufriendo de un destino terrible, obligada a morir por un amor no correspondido; si tan sólo estuviera en las manos de la pelirrosa, haría hasta lo imposible por evitarle todo este dolor.

Si tan sólo Harumi se hubiera enamorado de ella y no de su oneechan, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Si tan sólo Harumi hubiera visto en ella lo que vio en Yuzu, ninguna de las dos estaría sufriendo.

Matsuri se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba realmente y cuanto dolía en su pecho esta revelación.

* * *

Unos días más tarde la pelirrosa regresó con el antídoto.

"Bien, aquí está Taniguchi-senpai, justo como lo prometí"

Harumi se veía cada vez más pálida y cansada, respirando con dificultad le dio un asentimiento a Matsuri para que le explicara como iba a funcionar eso, Harumi había perdido su voz hace un par de días.

"Según parece, este pequeño gotero contiene exactamente 7 dosis del antídoto y debo suministrártelo sólo una vez durante 7 días. Me aseguraron que los resultados se notarán rápidamente, así que por lo que veo en 3 días más o menos nos daremos cuenta si funcionó o no."

Harumi se veía sorprendida ante esto, los otros antídotos por lo menos le daban un mes para una total recuperación. Seguramente debían ser muy buenos.

"Borrarán todos los síntomas de la enfermedad, todo esto parecerá un mal sueño te lo aseguro."

Harumi se preguntaba cuales serían las reacciones adversas. Matsuri pareció leer sus pensamientos y continuó.

"Y sobre los efectos secundarios, al parecer no perderás los sentimientos que tienes por Yuzu-neechan, o no del todo, sólo los sentimientos románticos sí desaparecerán, no creo que eso sea del todo malo y además…afirman que no volverás a tener un amor no correspondido."

La mayor la miró interrogante.

"Quiere decir que, a menos de que la próxima persona de la que te enamores sea tu alma gemela, no volverás a sentir amor romántico por nadie más. Las personas que crearon este antídoto se toman muy enserio este tipo de cosas y creen en los sentimientos verdaderos, supongo que por eso es muy difícil de obtener. Te dan una nueva oportunidad de enamorarte y te aseguran que esta vez sea para siempre."

Harumi no sabía si podía procesar completamente esta información, no comprendió completamente lo que la pelirrosa quiso decir con lo del alma gemela y si eso era cierto lo que entendió , entonces había pocas posibilidades de que se volviera enamorar de alguien, por Dios ¿cuántas personas tenía la suerte de conocer a su alma gemela realmente?

Pero nada de eso importaba mucho ahora, el dolor que estaba sufriendo cada vez era más terrible y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tomó la mano de Matsuri y la apretó en señal de aprobación para el comienzo del tratamiento.

Pasando los primeros tres días, Harumi dejó de sentir dolor en su pecho e iba recuperando su capacidad de habla. No podía creer que en realidad funcionara, e incluso Matsuri se veía extasiada por haber logrado la recuperación de su senpai. Para el séptimo día se podía decir que Harumi estaba completamente curada.

"Aún no puedo creer que realmente haya funcionado"

Después de la recuperación de Harumi, su hermana le sugirió que se quedara por lo menos otro día en casa para estar seguras, aunque por lo visto la chica se encontraba mejor que nunca.

"Después de todo lo que pasamos para encontrar una cura, me alegra que no hayamos tenido que recurrir a la cirugía como ultima opción. Y todo gracias a ti Mizusawa"

Fiel a su costumbre la pelirrosa también se encontraba con las Taniguchi ese día. Ambas hermanas ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven después de todo lo que había pasado

"Ya les he dicho que no fue nada, todos nuestros amigos estarían muy tristes si algo te pasara, cualquiera haría lo mismo"

"Pero estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo y nunca te rendiste para encontrar una cura. Eso significa mucho Matsuri. Mira, yo sé que nuestra relación ha sido complicada, no puedo negar que la primera impresión que tuve de ti no fue la mejor, pero me alegra mucho haber tomado la decisión de conocerte un poco más y de ver a la verdadera tú. Eres una excelente amiga, todo lo que hiciste por Yuzu en el pasado para que se reuniera con Mei, fue sólo una muestra de la nobleza que se esconde dentro de ti; y lo que hiciste por mí, me hizo darme cuenta del gran corazón que tienes"

Harumi se levantó de su cama para darle un fuerte abrazo a la pelirrosa.

"A partir de ahora quiero que iniciemos de nuevo ¿Qué te parece? De hoy en adelante siempre seremos muy buenas amigas."

"Seguro…Taniguchi-senpai"

Matsuri le correspondió el abrazo, pero ella sabía que no podía ser sólo su amiga, ella se había enamorado de Harumi. Saber que nunca podría ser correspondida y amada de la manera que ella quisiera le dolía, de hecho era un dolor demasiado intenso.

* * *

Esa noche al levantarse por una asfixiante tos se dio cuenta de que su boca emanaban pétalos de Iris.

Cuando Harumi por fin asistió nuevamente a la escuela prácticamente Yuzu no la dejó ir, se aferró fuertemente a ella todo el día y se disculpó mil veces por no ir a visitarla. Harumi por su parte la tranquilizó diciéndole que de todos modos no era conveniente, como Matsuri le había explicado a Yuzu anteriormente.

La menor estaba contenta de que podía ver a su senpai disfrutar de su amistad con Yuzu sin ningún tipo de dolor.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, aunque esta vez Harumi y Matsuri se veían más unidas que nunca, aún seguían con sus peleas sin sentido pero eran más bien como un medio de entretenimiento. Harumi se ofreció a pasar todas las mañanas por Matsuri en su bicicleta, la pelirrosa se negó al principio pero la mayor le pidió que lo tomara como una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por ella.

Así que ese par pasaba en realidad mucho tiempo juntas. Lo que hacía más difícil para Matsuri poder ocultar las iris que siempre estaban rondando sobre ella.

No sabia por cuanto tiempo podría ocultar lo que le estaba sucediendo, ahora entendía porqué Harumi lo había hecho al principio, todo esto era molesto, vergonzoso y muy doloroso. Ya no podía conseguir otro antídoto como el que le había regalado a la chica y la cirugía para nada era una opción.

Se prometió a sí misma no causarle problemas innecesarios a su senpai, así que cuando llegara el tiempo indicado, inventaría un viaje o algo así sólo para que ella no la viera sufrir de esa manera.

Pasando unas cuantas semanas más Matsuri y Harumi se encontraban algunas películas en casa de la pelirrosa, para este tiempo la chica llevaba ahora un tapabocas para esconder las heridas que los pétalos le estaban causando en los labios y también su tos. Ella se excusó con que había pescado un resfriado por los recientes cambios de clima.

Harumi por su parte ahora se sentía mucho más cómoda con la presencia de Matsuri, surgió en ella un sentimiento de empatía y respeto hacia la pelirrosa.

"Ugh es verdad, no recordaba que hoy era día lavar mis uniformes, puedes seguir viendo la película si quieres, no tardaré"

Matsuri se apresuró a levantarse para recoger su ropa sucia y llevarla hacia la lavadora.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte, la película no es tan interesante de todos modos"

La menor le contestó desde otra habitación.

"Bueno, está bien, saca mi ropa de gimnasia y tráemela, está justo en mi mochila"

Harumi obedeció, sacó las ropas de la pequeña mochila de la niña, pero cuando estaba apunto de llevarla encontró unos cuantos pétalos de iris pegados a ella. Eso le pareció sumamente extraño a la chica, le parecían pétalos muy bonitos, de hecho hace mucho que no veía flores como esas y se preguntó de dónde Matsuri pudo haberlas sacado.

Una sensación de pánico inundó a Harumi.

¿Sería posible que Matsuri…?

La chica sacudió la playera para ver si podía sacar más pétalos, pero al extenderla se encontró con algo que confirmó sus sospechas.

Había pequeñas manchas de sangre alrededor del cuello y conocía perfectamente ese patrón porque de esa manera solía mancharse cuando tosía y los pétalos de girasol comenzaban a rasgar su garganta.

Buscó más pruebas en su mochila y encontró pañuelos de tela cubiertos de sangre y con trozos de iris. Ahora no había duda.

Matsuri estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada y padecía de la enfermedad de Hanahaki por ser no correspondido. De repente el mundo pareció girar demasiado rápido para Harumi, no entendía la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora?

"Taniguchi-senpai, está tardando demasiado con…"

Matsuri entró a la habitación y se quedó congelada al ver que Harumi sostenía su playera manchada de sangre ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y olvidar ese detalle?

"…esto…" Harumi no podía encontrar las palabras aún.

"Taniguchi-senpai…"

"¿es lo que creo que es?"

Matsuri se quedó callada, la verdad no esperaba que fuera así como Harumi se enteraría de esto, realmente espera que nunca ocurriera de todos modos, y sería muy estúpido negarlo porque ella conocía perfectamente como era la enfermedad.

"No estás resfriada ¿cierto? ¿desde cuando ha estado ocurriéndote esto?" Harumi se encontraba muy frustrada.

Matsuri aún seguía sin responder, debía admitir que la actitud agresiva que estaba tomando su senpai la intimidaba bastante, nunca se habría imaginado que Harumi se pondría tan molesta.

"Desde hace unas cuantas semanas"

"Unas cuantas semanas ¿y no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué?"

"Porque tú hiciste lo mismo la otra vez. Además, nada esto no tiene importancia, ni siquiera es asunto tuyo"

"¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? Estás repitiendo las mismas tonterías que yo aquella vez. Matsuri debemos hacer algo, necesitas ayuda, no puedes permanecer así ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a esperar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde?"

"Yo no quiero hacer nada al respecto"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Ya no puedo conseguir el antídoto que te ha salvado y además si pudiera, no lo usaría de todos modos"

La determinación de Matsuri al decir estas palabras impresionó a Harumi.

"No entiendo Matsuri"

"Estuve pensándolo mucho y amo demasiado a esa persona como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente, yo no quiero dejar de tener sentimientos por ella."

"No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo"

"He llegado a amar profundamente a esta persona, conozco cada aspecto de ella y me ha encantado. Sé que quererla duele como la mierda, duele aún más saber que ella nunca podrá corresponderme igual pero no quiero olvidarme de ella."

"Pero es tu vida Matsuri, no vale la pena perderla por un enamoramiento infantil"

"Por supuesto que no es un enamoramiento infantil, es lo más real que he sentido nunca y no pienso renunciar a él"

Ante esas palabras, un sentimiento bastante familiar se avivó dentro de Harumi, pero ahora por la situación en la que se encontraban sólo pudo traducirla como enojo.

"Maldición ¿Qué puede saber del amor una niña como tú?"

Harumi al reflexionar sus palabras quiso retractarse pero Matsuri se lo impidió.

"Tienes que irte de aquí, Taniguchi-senpai"

"Escucha Matsuri, no me mal entiendas…es sólo que…eres joven, aún puedes conocer a muchas personas, puede que ni siquiera esto sea amor de verdad."

"¿Estás diciendo que sólo me he encaprichado y lo que siento no es real?"

"No, sólo estoy diciendo que...Ugh, no tergiverses todo lo que digo"

"He tomado mi decisión Taniguchi-senpai. No espero que lo entiendas, dado que tú preferiste dejar tu amor a Yuzu-neechan de lado y no buscar una oportunidad para pelear por él, yo no planeo renunciar como lo hiciste tú.

"Bien, si quieres seguir con este capricho estúpido…entonces hazlo, es imposible hablar contigo. No entiendo como pudimos intentar ser amigas cuando es obvio que no consideras en nada mi opinión, sigues siendo una mocosa inmadura y egoísta."

Harumi tomó sus cosas y salió enfadada de la casa de Matsuri, cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y dejando a la pelirrosa iniciando un mar de llanto y dolor.

Cuando Harumi llego a su casa fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación y también ella comenzó a llorar.

"Esa niña estúpida" se dijo a sí misma antes de enterrar su cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en lo que ambas chicas permanecieron sin comunicarse. Harumi, después de despejar su mente, estaba muy angustiada por Matsuri, pero no se animaba a hablar con ella porque la conocía perfectamente y sabía que a ella se le pasaba el coraje mucho más lento.

Aun así se encontraba muchas veces queriendo llamarle y preguntar cómo se sentía, más en la situación por la que estaba pasando ahora, la pelirrosa no tardaría en ponerse peor debido a su enfermedad.

Además de que sus padres estaba de viaje nuevamente y seguramente la niña estaba pasando por todo eso sola.

Con mayor razón debería estar junto a Matsuri en estos momentos, pero de igual manera no podía soportar el hecho de que la pelirrosa decidiera morir sólo por no dejar de amar a esa persona.

Era una tontería.

¿Qué tendría esa persona de especial como para que alguien como Matsuri prefiera morir por ella antes de dejar de amarla?

No cabía la menor duda de que Matsuri era alguien con sentimientos realmente puros, claro, escondidos por esa actitud tan altanera y molesta. Aunque también eso era parte de su encanto.

Diablos ¿quién podría incluso rechazar a Matsuri?

Es tan astuta e inteligente, además de que es muy buena amiga y se preocupa mucho por los sentimientos de los demás aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Y es muy bonita, incluso Harumi podría darse cuenta de ello.

Después de todo lo que ha hecho por Yuzu y Mei, y salvarle la vida a Harumi, no merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Harumi se sentía impotente, tendría que idear un plan para salvarla.

Matsuri no podía morir, Harumi no permitiría que la única persona que estuvo con ella cuando más la necesitaba se esfumara para siempre.

No podría soportar un mundo donde Matsuri ya no formara parte de él, preferiría desaparecer junto con ella.

Tal vez y no todo estaba perdido. Si Harumi convenciera a Matsuri para que se le confesase a esa persona, tal vez ella le correspondería y…

¿Por qué la idea de verla con otra persona la hacia sentir un tanto incómoda?

Realmente no puede imaginarse a Matsuri saliendo con alguien y no porque lo considere imposible, pero esa imagen no se siente bien, algo dentro de ella le dice que no sería correcto.

Ella conoce ese sentimiento.

Se siente como…

Mierda.

Harumi estaba enamorada de Matsuri.

No cabía duda en ello porque el sentimiento que la inundaba ahora parecía tan similar al que albergó por muchos años callando su amor hacia Yuzu.

Pero incluso esto, de alguna manera, se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes. Eso significaba que en realidad Matsuri era su alma gemela.

Entonces tendría que ir a buscarla y de alguna forma hacer que renuncie a esa otra persona, que beba el antídoto y cuando se encuentre mejor sólo esperar a que también se enamore de ella.

* * *

Harumi se dirigió a la casa de Matsuri para hablar seriamente con ella, tocó un par de veces y nadie salió a abrirle. Le hubiera mandado un mensaje a la pelirrosa para que saliera, pero estaba muy segura de que la chica seguro la dejaría afuera.

Así que optó por usar la llave que estaba escondida en una de las macetas del exterior. Ella sabía eso porque Matsuri las había usado un par de veces también le había dado permiso de usarlas.

Entró a la casa y el ambiente se sentía muy lúgubre, no parecía que hubiera alguien dentro de ella, pero luego recordó que los padres de Matsuri se encontraban de viaje, ahora tenía sentido porqué se sentía de esa manera.

Sólo faltaba encontrar a Matsuri, que seguramente se encontraba en su habitación.

Fue directo hacía ahí y cuando entró se encontró con una imagen que le desgarro el corazón.

Matsuri se encontraba postrada en su cama, al rededor de muchas flores y pañuelos rojos, se veía sumamente pálida y con unas profundas ojeras, e incluso más delgada.

Se preguntó si ella también llegó a verse de esa manera.

"¿Taniguchi-senpai? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Harumi se alegraba de que aún pudiera hablar.

"Vine a verte, tonta"

Dijo la chica acercándose a ella y sonriéndole con ternura.

"Quiero disculparme por las cosas que te dije la ultima vez que estuve aquí, debí de haber sido más considerada contigo dado que yo también me encontré en un lugar parecido."

"Senpai…"

"Tranquila, no hables. Tú nunca me juzgaste por tener sentimientos hacia Yuzucchi, todo lo contrario, me ayudaste a sobrellevar mi enfermedad e incluso buscaste una cura para mí. En cambio yo me comporté como una imbécil"

Matsuri le dio una mirada irónica.

"Pero debes de entenderme un poco, fue difícil para mí escuchar como defendías tus sentimientos y decidiste morir antes de perderlos para siempre. Realmente me preocupo por ti Matsuri, y yo no soportaría que te pasara algo, yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras."

Harumi se sentó justo a lado de Matsuri y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

"Buscaré una forma de ayudarte, así tenga que mover el mar y la tierra para encontrar otro antídoto, pero te juro que no te dejaré morir. Ahora sé que no quieres qué tus sentimientos desaparezcan pero..."

Harumi gimió de frustración ¿Debería decirle a Matsuri que estaba enamorada de ella, lo que podría significar que son almas gemelas y que realmente no importa mucho lo que sienta por esa persona que literalmente la está matando porque al final de todo, Harumi es su verdadero amor?

Suena demasiado estúpido.

Se dio cuenta de que Matsuri la miraba expectante, seguramente estaba esperando a que Harumi continuara.

"Bien, Matsuri, no planeaba decirte nada aún…ni siquiera lo planeaba hacer de esta manera. Pero dada las circunstancias sería muy tonto de mi parte no decírtelo ahora."

Buscó sus manos entre las sabanas para tomarlas con ella.

"La razón por la que no soportaría estar en un mundo sin ti…es porque me gustas ok, estoy enamorada de ti. Y yo sé que no lo vas a entender ahora, pero eso quiere decir que somos como un tipo de almas gemelas ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre el antídoto? Que sólo me volvería a enamorar a menos de que este fuera mi amor verdadero, el definitivo. Pues esto es así, te amo y estoy completamente segura de que estos sentimientos son reales; y es cierto que tú ahora no sientes lo mismo, pero podemos arreglar eso, voy a buscar una cura para ti y luego…cuando estés lista, haré lo posible para conquistarte, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo."

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio antes de que la pelirrosa comenzara a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Harumi entendía que esto seguramente era muy pesado y sorpresivo para ella y que le tomaría algo de tiempo asimilarlo todo.

"¿Quieres descansar?"

Matsuri asintió lentamente.

"Bien, duerme un poco" Harumi se quitó las botas que llevaba consigo y se metió dentro de la recámara de Matsuri, a pesar de todos los pétalos que se encontraban alrededor de ella, tomó el débil cuerpo de Matsuri entre su brazos y la sostuvo contra su pecho." Voy a quedarme a tu lado hasta que mejores, jamás voy a volver a dejarte sola"

Harumi besó la frente de Matsuri antes de que ambas chicas cayeran en un dulce sueño.

* * *

Era ya de mañana cuando Harumi despertó un tanto desconcertada por el entorno no tan familiar donde se encontraban, luego recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y se relajó, aunque de nuevo volvió a alarmarse porque el cuerpo de Matsuri ya no yacía junto a ella, a pesar de que aún podía sentir un poco de su calor.

Se levantó alarmada sólo para encontrarse a la chica, parada justo en la puerta, mirándola fijamente como si intentara descifrar algo.

Matsuri se encontraba un tanto diferente, ya no se veía tan débil y pálida como el día anterior, incluso parecía como si se acabara de dar un baño.

"Uhmm ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo" preguntó Harumi nerviosa por la mirada que Matsuri le estaba dando.

"No lo sé, tu dime" respondió Matsuri tan altanera como siempre.

"¿Qué haces levantada? Ayer lucías terrible, deberías de estar descansando ahora."

"Ya me siento mejor, mira estoy de pie e incluso me di un baño"

Harumi estaba demasiado confundida.

"Pero ¿cómo? Ayer tú estabas…"

"Vas a obligarme a explicarte esto ¿cierto?"

Matsuri respondió con resignación y de nuevo se subió a la cama, quedando frente a frente con Harumi.

"¿Qué te imaginas que pudo haber pasado? Estoy aquí viva, porque soy correspondida"

La mirada de angustia de Harumi hizo que la pelirrosa girara los ojos ante la absurda situación.

"Demonios Taniguchi-senpai, no eres tan inteligente como creí. Es más que obvio que la chica de la que estaba…de la que estoy enamorada eres tú. Siempre has sido tú."

"¿Es en serio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿de quién más sería? Estaba enferma porque tú sólo tenías ojos para Yuzu-neechan y cuando por fin superarse esos sentimientos era súper improbable que tú correspondieras a los míos. Pero ayer dijiste que me amabas y henos aquí. Eso es todo."

"Este tipo de cosas mágicas son una mierda" dijo Harumi sonriendo y acercándose lentamente a Matsuri.

"Lo sé, las odio" La pelirrosa también se acercó un poco más.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo embobadas una con la otra.

"Entonces, vas a besarme ya o…"

"¿Te has desecho de todas la flores?"

"Acabo de vomitar hasta la última"

"Eres una mocosa muy repugnante"

"Lo sé, pero te enamoraste de mí ¿en qué te convierte eso?"

"Diablos, ya cállate Matsuri…"

Las chicas cerraron su distancia con un beso.

Y a pesar de que aún había muchas cosas de qué platicar, prefirieron enfocar sus prioridades en demostrarse cuánto se amaban y en recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya más tarde, cuando estuvieran descansando de sus "actividades" siguientes se ocuparían de todo lo demás.

* * *

**_N/A: Ya tenía muchas ganas de publucar esto. Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya parecido interesante._**

**_Por cuestiones de la historia inventé otras alternativas para la cura de la enfermedad y el tipo de flores que aparecieron las escogí según las personalidades de Yuzu y Harumi._**

**_Bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima._**


End file.
